This invention relates to a fermentation product of sesame seeds and functional foods utilizing antioxidative properties of the sesame fermentation product.
Sesame is a traditional plant whose seeds have been used as a spice and as a source of oil. Recently, sesame is attracting attention of food-faddists for its excellency as a source of essential fatty acids such as linolic acid and essential amino acids such as methionine.
In spite of such merits as a food, it has been rather difficult to process the sesame seeds into a food which can be easily eaten, and in particular, fermentation of the sesame seeds into a digestible food product has been quite difficult due to the lower content of pentose and hexiose in comparison with the higher content of proteins. So far, there is no known fermentation product of the sesame seeds.